Ishimaki Kimura
"Foster's a puppet, being manipulated by the Ednoticon. I could feel it when we spoke." ~Ishimaki, talking to Xavier Ishimaki is a character in HoEP: Trapped Within suggested by a Fandom user. He's a very cruel and merciless person, and very untrusting, hating just about anyone. However, has a soft side, and fights for the greater good. While he fights evil and spirits, he is technically an Ednoticon, and is capable of being manipulated under the right circumstances. However, his heritage grants him access to abilities most others can only wish for. Appearance Ishimaki appears like a thug to the naked eye, but he has a lot of secrets. He wears a green dress shirt and black pants, with a black hoodie on top. Thanks to being a previous member of FoRFaNT, he has a variety of cutting-edge gear, which includes an "invisible" ballistics mesh under his clothing, a utility belt that he keeps on him at all times, and an Epsilon Smartwatch. Personality Ishimaki can appear as highly abrasive and silent, frequently staying out of group events and hating to conversate. However, it isn't that he hates everyone; he has a very hard time trusting people, and he has taught himself to never build a relationship with anyone he meets, as everyone he's ever loved has died a tragic death. Backstory There once was a man who made a pact with the Ednoticon during the War of Disarray. That man was Sagat Kimura, Ishimaki's father. Sagat paid his blood and promise of servitude for near immortality and an almost limitless supply of power, but what he didn't know is that, in his final moments, he'd curse his only child for eternity. Sagat Sagat was a high ranking FoRFaNT officer during the War of Disarray, commanding his troops into some of its most notable battles. However, despite their greatest efforts, they had some difficulty taking down the "impure races", and therefore needed a solution. Sagat decided to make a deal with Ritual, an incredibly powerful Ednoticon that gives shares of its power to others for a cost. Soon, Sagat realized that Ritual's power was incredibly effective. Perhaps too effective, because within the next year, all known Minotaurs and Nekomimi had been wiped from the planet. Sagat's Life After the war, Sagat decided to settle down and find a partner. He soon found a woman named Maya and got married, eventually conceiving a child. However, Ritual had other things in mind. He told Sagat to kill Maya, or have her get an abortion, as a baby would keep Sagat from properly performing duties for the Ednoticon. Shocked and appalled at the thought, Sagat refused, much to Ritual's disgruntlement. Sagat had broken his contract with Ritual, so Ritual took away Sagat's power and cursed him with these words; "The very thing you should of undone will be your undoing. May your youth suffer the consequences of your actions!" Not thinking too much of Ritual's words, Sagat lived life on, not knowing the severity of his mistake. Cursed One day, Sagat was taking Maya to a movie when suddenly, her water broke. Sagat rushed to the hospital, where they sat in their room and waited for the child to be born. After much patience, Maya gave birth to a boy, which they named Ishimaki. All seemed cheerful, until Sagat when to hold the newborn child. Suddenly, Sagat felt weak, and he fell to his knees. Blood started pouring from every pore of his body, running down his hands and covering a crying Ishimaki. A dark purple aura surrounded the two, as Sagat died, and Ishimaki transformed into an Ednoticon, no longer covered in the blood that had soaked him. The experience was so horrific that both the doctors on duty and Maya needed counseling, and Maya suffered PTSD from the incident. Combat How does your character fight? Summarize here! Frequent CQC Moves * What kind of * hand to hand moves * does your character use? Briefly explain how your character uses weapons, if they do! If they don't, disregard the weapons section! Purchased Weapons/Tools Has your character purchased weapons? Or had a purchased weapon passed down to them? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Hand-Crafted Weapons Does your character make weapons? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Things frequently used as weapons (in the environment) * If your character * uses the environment * as a weapon, * explain the objects * they use! Make a subheading for special weapons! Tools and Utilities Vehicles Edit This is the only tools and utilities section so far! What vehicle does your character drive? Unless it's not feasibly possible for your character to drive, or if they have a personality that abhors vehicles, they must have some form of vehicle! Life Force Does your character use magic? If so, they use life force! Read the page on life force to understand it a bit, and then determine whether your character uses - life force, + life force, or both, and if they use =. Then, make a table of powers like this! If your character doesn't use magic, disregard this section! Lifestyle Your character has to live! How do they do so? Any weird things they do? Do any of their flaws get in the way? Trivia * List some interesting facts here!